


Ruang Romantisme

by FantaMamaLima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaMamaLima/pseuds/FantaMamaLima
Summary: Mereka memang saling memiliki; seperti rasa mutualisme antara pasir yang dikasihi pantai atau awan yang bermesraan dengan angin.





	Ruang Romantisme

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat untuk mengecek hubungan _setting_ AO3 dengan Google Docs karena tulisan yang saya posting sebelumnya memiliki pengaturan yang tidak memuaskan bagi saya.
> 
> Kalau anda membaca tulisan ini hingga akhir, terimakasih! Kalau anda memberi _kudos_ atau komentar, terimakasih banyak!!

Namanya Roma, Augustust Romans. Nama yang terlalu cantik, untuk gadis hitam kumal yang benci mandi. Sementara teman sebayanya cekakak-cekikik di depan laptop chatting dengan yang terkasih, Roma si kumal lebih suka membawa sepedanya mengarungi terik matahari. Roma si hitam juga lebih tertarik membantu tetangganya menanam jagung daripada membuat origami bunga adiwarna dari kertas-kertas berwarna emas dan marun.

Namun untuk kakakku yang sakitan, Roma adalah sempurna. Sehitam apapun Roma, sekumal apapun Roma, dialah figur terbaik untuk Kakak. Dalam diam Kakak ada curhatan Roma, dalam tawa Kakak ada canda Roma dan dalam tangis Kakak ada perih luka Roma. Cinta mereka tak terbendung, namun terkendali. Mereka memang saling memiliki; seperti rasa mutualisme antara pasir yang dikasihi pantai atau awan yang bermesraan dengan angin.

Cinta mereka juga bukan cinta monyet biasa. Sejak kecil, kakak memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Roma, cucu dari sahabat kakekku. 

Dulu saat Roma berumur empat tahun—dapat kulihat dari album-album foto—Roma memang terlihat manis dan teduh. Tapi kenapa tiga belas tahun setelah foto itu diambil Roma menjadi raksasa pemakan segala yang begitu tomboy?

“Itu artinya, nanti pas aku dan Roma menikah, Roma akan jadi imut-imut seperti dulu lagi, one way or another,” ujar Kakak seenak kepalanya padaku saat kukeluhkan perubahan drastis Roma. Minggu siang itu Aku dan Kakak sedang berangin-angin di gazebo, sementara Roma sedang memanjat pohon rambutan milik Papa. Kakak sedang agak sesak nafas dan Roma juga sedang kurang kerjaan, sehingga kami bertiga bisa berkumpul di taman belakang.

“Tapi kan—!” belum kuselesaikan protesanku, satu tangkai rambutan dijatuhkan oleh Roma, dan dibarengi dengan suara debam kaki yang mencapai tanah, hasil dari lompatan Roma. Sejumlah semut dari rambutan-rambutan itu mati karena terinjak Roma.

“Hei, Qeisya, ambilin baskom isi air sana, perlu nyuci rambutan nih,” titah Roma begitu melihatku bersantai ria. Waduh! Kagak bener nih calon kakak, baru calon aja udah nitah-nitah, gimana kalo udah jadi kakak betulan?! “Yang gede ya, baskomnya,” lanjutnya tersenyum (sok?) manis.

Dengan memelas, kulirik kakak untuk meminta bantuan. Namun dari senyumnya, sudah dapat kurasakan jari apa yang bakal Kakak pakai untuk menunjuk. Dengan telunjuk yang kurus, Kakak menunjuk pintu belakang, jalan menuju dapur. Tatapan memelasku langsung terhapus untuk diganti dengan muka masam, yang langsung ditertawakan oleh Roma. Sebelum Roma bisa mengatakan hal bodoh apapun, kuhentakkan kaki menuju dapur, mengambil baskom berisi air permintaan Roma—si calon Kakak yang menyebalkan itu.

Tepat sebelum berbalik, di sudut mataku kulihat senyum simpatik nan lembut dari Roma yang memandangi Kakak. Kakak sendiri terlihat begitu bijak dan kuyu dalam balutan baju wol tipis. Mereka seakan tak tersentuh, dalam ruang romantisme. Bagiku, saat ini mereka hanyalah seekor makhluk hampir layu yang diselamatkan oleh segenggam kesegaran makhluk hiperaktif. Kubuang muka, malas melihat momen percintaan aneh antara Kakak dan Roma.

Saat aku kembali lagi dengan baskom dan air di tangan, Roma sudah menghilang, sudah setengah perjalanan pohon menuju bagian yang rimbun oleh buah. “Roma minta kamu bersihin rambutan yang udah di tanah tuh,” dengan cengir jahil Kakak berucap. Dalam hati kuumpat beribu kali Roma. Diberi hati mintanya jantung! Dasar calon kakak menyebalkan!

“Jangan merengut gitu dong, sekalian buat kamu belajar bersihin rambutan kan, Qeisya...,” ujar Kakak. Suara serak dan mata teduh Kakak mendamaikan hatiku sedikit, melumerkan alasan logisku untuk menolak. Masih sedikit mengumpat dalam hati, kuambili rambutan-rambutan di tanah dan kumasukkan kedalam air. Para semut yang berkecipak panik kubantu keluar dari air. Yang sudah mati, biarkan sajalah, bisa apa lagi aku? Memberi CPR?

“Qeisya!!” dari atas Roma berteriak kesal. “Jangan ditolongin dong semutnya! Nanti ngerimbun lagi ke rambutan yang udah di cuci, dodol!” Cih, dasar manusia sadis, tidak berperi-kesemutan!

“Biarin calon kakak!!” teriakku sambil menekankan kata calon. Kakak di dalam gazebo ikut tersenyum senang dengan kehebohan kami berdua. Luar biasa sekali Kakak kandungku itu, bisa-bisanya hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya di-bully habis-habisan oleh seorang calon kakak.

“Woi, yang di dalem gazebo gak boleh cengar-cengir gitu, tauk!” canda Roma dengan senyum dari ujung telinga ke ujung satunya.

“Hai, yang suka manjat pohon kayak simpanse, kamu juga gak boleh protes tauk!” balas Kakak dengan speaker TOA mini khusus miliknya. Kalau dia berani berteriak dalam kondisi sekarang, dia pasti pingsan. Berderai-derailah tawa mereka berdua yang sama anehnya. Dalam derai tawa mereka dapat kudengar suara retakan ranting yang pelan-pelan mencekamku.

Dahan yang sedang diduduki Roma—“Romans, tu...”

Gedebuk orang jatuh ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada yang aku kira.

 

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, tulang lengan atas dan tulang kering Roma sudah lebih baik. Jahitan di paha, tungkai dan sekitar lengan kanan sudah tinggal buka perban dan dua sekrup mini sudah menancap pas di tulang-tulang yang patah.

“Masih mau manjat pohon lagi enggak, Rom?” Bunda Roma dengan jahil bertanya. Sambil cekikikan Kakak dan Mama memandang Roma. Roma yang sedang makan rambutan sedikit tersedak dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun setelah minum, Roma terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Roma tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Masih mau!”  teriaknya ceria. Tertawalah Bunda, Mama, Roma dan Kakak.

“Ya udah, Bunda sama Mama ke kafetaria dulu ya, makan siang.” Dengan senyum anggunnya, Bunda Roma berdiri dan menggaet tangan Mama. “Yang muda silahkan disni saja, nanti Bunda beliin makan siang kok buat Kakak. Ayo, Qeisya ikut, sini.”

Sambil mengekor Bunda dan Mama kulihat lagi pintu yang ternganga lebar dibelakangku, ke kamar Augustust Romans. Di sana Kakak sedang tersenyum simpul dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh sayang pada gadis muda yang terlihat bugar namun sedih dalam putihnya selimut-guling-bantal rumah sakit.

Kumelengoskan muka.

Berjuta tahun aku memandangi mereka berdua tidak akan mengubah diamnya Roma di depan cinta kasih Kakak dalam ruang romantisme mereka berdua.

 


End file.
